


The First Law

by thetimemoves (WriteOut)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, John before Sherlock, John is a Mess, Mike Stamford is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves
Summary: Mike Stamford sets change in motion.
Relationships: Mike Stamford & John Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	The First Law

**Author's Note:**

> Every body continues in its state of rest, or of uniform motion in a right line, unless it is compelled to change that state by forces impressed upon it.
> 
> \- Sir Isaac Newton, the First Law of Motion

Mike Stamford knew he came off as a bit of a bumbler, but that didn’t bother him. Much. Most people saw a man with blurry glasses, hideous ties, and a distracted grin and wrote him off as rather dim. He wasn’t, of course, but played it to his advantage when necessary. Such as during an unexpected, but most welcome, encounter with John Watson. 

Mike looked at his old friend and marveled at the sea change time had wrought. John was stiff, yet trembled (oh yes, Mike noticed), and radiated bitterness and despair. Mike knew instinctively that John would bolt if pressed, so he babbled instead. Inane chatter was never John’s style, but it settled him.

And then the magic words, “Who’d want me for a flatmate?”

Mike wouldn’t have been surprised if an actual lightbulb appeared over his head. It was such an insane idea. No, it was _perfect_. “You’re the second person to say to that to me today.”

John sniffed. “Who was the first?”

“There’s someone I think you should meet, now if you can.” Mike stood.

John narrowed his eyes and then stood as well, not nearly as tightly wound. “The fixer as always, my friend.”

 _Good man_. Mike grinned. _You still see me_. “I think you’ll like him, I do. Come on, he should be at Barts.”


End file.
